Dancer
by Mezinka
Summary: Eddie wants someone, who just doesn't notice him. [EddiePaul slash] Poem is Dancer By Carl Sandburg. don't own peopledon't own the poem.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dancer

Author: Ignatia

Characters: Paul London, Eddie Guerrero, Shannon Moore

Disclaimer: I don't think this had ever happened and I know this probably will never happen. Just fiction..

Summary: Eddie wants someone who doesn't notice him.

A/N: Inspired by 'Dancer' by Carl Sandburg

_THE LADY in red, she in the chile con carne red,__  
__Brilliant as the shine of a pepper crimson in the summer sun,__  
__She behind a false-face, the much sought-after dancer, the most sought-after dancer of all in this masquerade,__  
__The lady in red sox and red hat, ankles of willow, crimson arrow amidst the Spanish clashes of music,___

_I sit in a corner__  
__watching her dance first with one man__  
__and then another._

The Story

I watch the stage as I see him walk towards the pole. He's dressed from head to toe in red. As the music starts, he slowly begins to move his hips. The beat picks up and he takes off his shirt. His well toned chest is showing and I immediately know I have to have him. I quickly snap out of my daydream and then realize that he's taken off the skin tight pants and my cock gets hard instantly. Now he's crawling toward a man who is holding up money for him, I quickly dig in my pockets and grab the first bill I can find. I looked at it and it was a hundred dollars, I waved in the air and he comes crawling to me.

He flashes me a smile, his teeth are perfectly straight and white. He boy is flawless. Finally the song is over and he picks up the rest of the money that was thrown at him. He leaves the stage and I wait for him to come out. "What's your name, daddy?" A stripper asks me. He looks to be about 16 or maybe even 17 and I smile at him. "Mi llamo Eddie." I say in my native language. I always talk in Spanish when I want to be left alone. The little blonde pouts and then walks away. And then I finally see HIM!

"You were amazing." I say to him. "Thank You." He responds putting on a smile. "What's your name, gorgeous?" I ask moving his jet black hair out of his face. "Paul." He says and then just walks away. I frown and then sit back down at a vacant table I can see Paul flirting with all the other men just for a few dollars. I order a beer and then light up a cigarette trying to block out everything/everyone around me. I try my best to only focus on Paul but it's useless. He doesn't notice me sitting alone and staring at him.

Soon he takes a man by the hand and leads him to the 'private room.' I'm not sure whether to give him a lapdance, a blowjob, or to fuck. All I know is that I'm jealous. I wave the same little blonde from before over to me. "Thought cha didn't know English.." He drawls in his southern accent. "How much for a blowjob?" I ask pulling out my wallet. "Well." The blonde begins "Each boy has a different price. And I'm charging twenty for a blow, thirty for a lapdance, and fifty for a fuck." I pull out a crisp twenty and then hand it to him. "My name is Shannon." He adds holding out his hand. "I don't want anything, but you deserve more than this." I protest handing him the twenty, then giving him another bill; only this time it was one hundred. Shannon looked confused and then shrugged. "Thanks but... I can't take this.." He stammers, face turning red. "Take it and be happy. You should be at home with your parents." I say taking a gulp of my beer.

"Hon--" I silence him by holding my hand to his face. "Take it and leave." I say this time without even looking at him. Now my concentration is back on Paul. He's taking another man in the back room, this time I'm angry. I want to be that man! Hell, I want to be any man that gets to have Paul. Sighing, I order my last two beers with my last ten dollars. I drink them slowly as I watch Paul go back and forth, with different men. Each older, uglier, and fatter than the last but yet when they came out, they seemed as if they hadn't a care in the world.

I finish my last beer and then sigh. It was time for me to leave, Paul wouldn't notice if I stay or leave so it didn't matter. I shiver as I feel the cool air embrace my body. I got into my car and then start it. Sighing I think of why I shouldn't commit suicide, then the only reason pops into my head. 'YOU'LL NEVER SEE PAUL EVER AGAIN.' As I drive home I shake my head and smile as the rain falls. "Maybe next time." I say softly. "maybe next time.."

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dancer pt. 2

Author: Ignatia

Characters: Eddie Guerrero, Paul London, Shannon Moore

Non-wrestling characters: Ben Jelen 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these sexy bastards. This is purely fiction

Distribution: Who ever wants it. Just tell me where it's goin'.

A/N: Ben Jelen is indie rockstar. Oh yeah the sequel to 'Dancer.'

Flash back

Two months. That's how long I haven't seen him; two long, miserable months. I pray that he still works there, along with the blonde. I hope this time I'll be able to have him dance all over my body. I hope he'll notice me, before I notice him.

I watch him dance around the stage, again. He moves like a butterfly- so gracefully and free. It looks like he hasn't a care in the world; either that or he's completely spun. I take out the money and point it towards him. He sees it, smiles, and comes crawling over to me. I put the money into his g-string and wink at him. I think I see him blush but he returns the favour by winking and blowing a kiss at me.

I feel satisfied but the feeling soon leaves when I see that same young blonde. He looks terrible. They're bruises, scars, and scratches all over his slender frame. I frown and curse myself silently when I notice he comes walking towards me.

"I see you're back." He says raising an eyebrow—which I noticed that was pierced. "Yeah, but not for you." I retort taking a swig of my cheap, flat, beer. He scowls then his lips curl into a smile. "You know he's taken, right? He HAS a pimp." He shoots and looks up at Paul who is now collecting the money on the stage. I glare at the annoying blonde and growl. "Make yourself useful and go play in some traffic." He shoots me a dirty look and storms away. I guess you could say I'm somewhat satisfied with what happened.

I turn back to the stage and notice that there's another person dancing! "Damn it!" I mutter under my breath and sigh. I light up a cigarette and look around. A beautiful brunette comes over to me- he's no Paul but he sure as hell will fill that void- and he sits on my lap.

"What's your name?" He whispers into my ear.

"E-Eddie." I reply and begin to rub his back. "And yours?"

"Ben." He says a little louder. I can tell he's got some kind of European accent. It's not British nor is it Irish.

"How much do you charge, Ben?" I ask now snaking my hands up his white tank-top. "Depends what you want." He moans then kisses my neck. "Thirty-five for a lap dance, fifty for a blowjob, and seventy-five for a fuck." 

"And suppose I want to take you home and make you mine?" He looks up at me and smiles. "We can make that work." He chuckles and slowly gets off of me.

Ben pulls me up and we walk towards the exit. Then I bump into Paul. He sees me with Ben and gives me a hurt look. I wanted to hug him so bad but decided that I was better off with the other one. We got into my car and drove to my place.

After long hours of fucking, I sit up and light a cigarette. I take a drag off of it and put it in Ben's mouth. He takes a drag and hands it back to me. "Hon, what are you thinking about?" He asks moving his long black hair out of his face. "I'm just lost in thought." I say.

End of Flashback

I'm back at the club, waiting for Ben. We've been together ever since that night almost five months ago. He's still dancing and I'm thinking about Paul. I sit alone at the vacant table in the back of the club and think as Ben continues to seduce the crowd. My mind wanders off until I'm approached by Paul. "Can I do anything for you?" He has a sparkle in his eye. 

I smile and shake my head and he walks off frowning. He had his chances and now I realized I'm happy with my new found love. I've also realized that I'm over Paul. It's taken seven months for me to get over him and I finally accomplished it. And if you ask me how I'm doin' now, I'd have to respond by sayin'

"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, and I'm feelin' good."

END


End file.
